<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Other Side of the Garden by WTFGayLittleZooid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459472">Other Side of the Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFGayLittleZooid/pseuds/WTFGayLittleZooid'>WTFGayLittleZooid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kirby - Viva Piñata AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Animal Violence, One Shot, Viva Piñata AU, this is very self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFGayLittleZooid/pseuds/WTFGayLittleZooid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirby learns about someone new while trying to learn more about sour pinatas! Turns out the new person isn’t very nice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kirby - Viva Piñata AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Other Side of the Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so stupid but I just wanted to write one thing with this au so I’m probably gonna delete it later lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So… what kind of sour are you dealing with?” Chilly asked, carrying the surprisingly young gardener on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…. um…” Kirby mumbled, struggling to answer the question. “..yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marx let out a cackle at the response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chilly, Marx, and Kirby were taking the dirt path way towards the ruins of the legendary garden. Or.. the once ruins, since Kirby had been working with Dedede and Bandana Dee (mostly Bandana Dee) to restore it to its former glory. The young gardener had visited Chilly and Marx after hearing Magolor, the village’s pet shopkeeper ramble about them as their gardening talents. It was a long walk, but the kid and other gardeners didn’t have any other form of transportation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...could you be more specific?” Chilly chuckled, the arms of his scarves gently pushing Kirby higher up on his back so it wasn’t as uncomfortable to carry him. Kirby mumbled some more, before figuring out what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...uh… the weird snail looking things.. some bats.. an ugly mole.. crows… and.. I think I saw a crocodile..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marx whistled in surprise, and Chilly was thankful his mask and scarf held back the expression of pure horror and cringe on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is… an infestation..” Chilly mumbled, racking his brain for the materials needed to save the pinatas so Kirby could at least get a start on his own Tower of Sour… did the kid even have a shovel strong enough to create ponds? Was the kid even strong enough to dig? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also a bead of sweat ran down his face as he thought about the idea of encountering a sour cocoadile. Chilly was a gardener, and so was Kirby and Marx, so he knew they were safe, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>the horror stories from helpers going around about the attacks from sour cocoadiles were terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...he wondered how much money Daroach made that month from the sour cocoadile piece for the Tower of Sour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, that sounds like a living hell!” Marx giggled, glancing at Chilly who only rolled their eyes. Kirby looked down, cheeks burning red from embarrassment. Ah damn. Marx kept forgetting Kirby had just started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey, lighten up, newbie,” Marx started, looking at Kirby. “Sours are just baby’s first obstacle to making a fuckin fantastic garden.” Marx got a slap from the end of Chilly’s scarf for cursing in front of Kirby, who giggled. He stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, who chuckled. “Anyway, all ya gotta worry about is the sour shellybeans, judging from your inexperience! The others won’t even bother you until you get better and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>they get interested! We’ll be showin ya the ropes until then!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby looked at Marx, and smiled a little. It felt good to know so many others are willing to help. They’ve only been on Piñata Island a week and they’ve already met so many friendly faces!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re here,” Chilly said, a soft tone to his voice as they passed the sign pointing back to the Village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoo!” Marx shouted, hopping up a little with each step. “Kirby, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea how much I’ve wanted to step foot in this garden! Even if it is a wreck!” That earned a harsh glare from Chilly, who set Kirby down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just show us what you want us to help you with-“ Chilly cut himself off once the dirt path thinned and he saw it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby tilted their head, confused, and Marx lightly kicked them. “Hey, hey, hey, Frosty- what’s the matter? Are yo- oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marx stopped once he saw what Chilly was looking at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the garden, was the looming, haunting, twisted tree with a home built into it. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie with even an oddly colored thin smoke coming from the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whhhat!!” Kirby whined, tugging Chilly’s scarf in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three could see a sour shellybean slither its way out from a hole of the tree, before starting to slowly make its way to the garden. Marx shivered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I have a pretty big hunch on the source of the infestation,” Chilly started, trying to shake off the uneasiness as he entered the garden with the two following close behind. He couldn’t shake his stare off the twisted tree though. “Looks like that damn Meta Knight is your neighbour,” Chilly had a tone of distaste to his voice, which conflicted with his usual softness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s… pretty bad,” Marx hissed, entering the garden and looking around. It was obvious Kirby had been working very hard at restoring it. In the borders of the garden was no junk, the once cracked soil had been whacked clean and perfect for crops, and there was even a happy family of whirlms and syrupents. One of the snake pinatas hissed in delight once seeing Kirby, quickly slithering up to them. The kid giggled and began petting the happy piñata. Then they realized what Marx and Chilly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Meta Knight..? Who’s that?” Kirby asked, scratching the top of the syrupent’s head and chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marx and Chilly looked at eachother, silently debating whether or not they wanted to tell the kid about the infamous prick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody in town hated Meta Knight, and they were no exception. So many close calls, and so many times too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody!” Marx laughed, nervous sweat dripping down his face. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t want to talk about them. Just the mention of his name made him picture something rather ugly with his dear raisant back at his own garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not uh- Meta Knight isn’t- they aren’t nobody!” Chilly struggled, taking out his Alert Box just to make sure there was no terrifying message of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>a piñata is sick!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. There wasn’t. “They just- seem to attract sours. That’s all. No real issue,” Chilly lied, the regret and guilt immediately filling in once the words left his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...oh!” Kirby said, sadly buying the lies. Marx breathed a sigh of relief, while Chilly felt awful knowing he’d have to find out first hand. The way everybody did. Because nobody could handle talking about Meta Knight for more than a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s not bad! Anyway, that jerk keeps spitting up weird candy on my garden and making my worms sick!” Kirby pouted as the syrupents slithered away once the child pointed at the sour shellybean, who promptly spat out some of that candy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s sour candy, Kirby,” Chilly sighed, taking a pouch of seeds they kept (they tasted good). Kirby watched with curiosity as Chilly fumbled through the patch for the right seed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s also called a shellybean, Kirbs! They’re really snuggly once they ain’t sour,” Marx giggled, thankful to be off the topic of Meta Knight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..then how do I get them.. uh. Not sour?” Kirby asked, watching Chilly closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give them this. Shellybeans are suckers for seeds,” Chilly said, handing the kid an apple seed. “Give it the seed and trust me, it’ll be just as sweet as your snakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby’s eyes practically lit up with stars and amazement as he rushed over to the sour shellybean, apple seed in hand. Marx and Chilly looked at eachother, then the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...let’s stay a little longer. Though I don’t want to… be here for too long,” Chilly shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same,” Marx felt a shiver run down his spine, and turned to follow Kirby, who started shouting about the sour shellybean who had now started going in a sour cocoon. “Baby’s first sour tame,” Marx joked to himself, not noticing the glowing eyes closely observing the group from the twisted tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ || • || ~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby groggily woke up to the very annoying and repeating notifications from their Alert Box. The kid let loose a large yawn, as well as stretching their arms far above their head. Once the wake up routine was done, they grabbed their Alert Box to see who it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An icon with the familiar face of the village’s doctor, Susie, was on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your piñata is sick!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That notification was repeated a lot on the screen actually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization hit Kirby like a truck, and the kid quickly dashed inside, Alert Box in hand and getting ready to mark whoever it was and call Susie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby froze in their tracks when they saw an ominous figure on the other side of the garden. It was dark, and difficult to see, but the light from the moon perfectly outlined the silhouette of a person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the garden was also one of Kirby’s whirlms, curled up with a green tint to their paper. Kirby noticed one of those sour bat pinatas flying away from the garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...uh… hi..?” Kirby asked, stepping into the garden slowly making their way to their sick piñata. The person started slowly stepping closer as well. They didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you Meta Knight? My uh.. friends told me about you!” Kirby called out. They stopped for a moment, before continuing. Kirby continued walking too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said you attract sour pinatas! That’s really cool!! I don’t like uh. Get why you would want to do that, considering they’re all mean and grouchy, but that’s amazing!” Kirby started rambling as they approached Meta Knight. They were speaking honestly, completely amazed by the idea of someone taming sour pinatas without them turning sour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby approached the sick whirlm, and took out their Alert Box. “Oh wait- I need to go ahead and call S-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be needing that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby jumped from hearing Meta Knight’s voice. When did he get so close?? He wore a cape and covered himself with it, and it was too dark to see anything but the outline of his mask and two glowing eyes. Cool!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Are you a doctor?” Kirby asked, curious about their new friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meta Knight blankly stared at the kid. One sentence. Once sentence was all he said and already he felt like it was too much. He didn’t say anything, gripping the weapon behind his cape tighter. He was growing impatient, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he didn’t feel a bit of pity for the kid. One: for getting a whirlm sick, how do you mess up that badly? Two: for just. Talking to him. That was weird and he didn’t like it. Three: He didn’t like this garden, and he didn’t like how this child was the one working on it. They deserved better. Meta Knight’s eyes momentarily drifted to the house on the other side of the garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house and garden stored fractured memories. Memories he doesn’t dwell on. The pained whimpers of the ill whirlm snapped him out of the trance. His eyes went back down to it, and of course, he remembered he had a job to do. Free this piñata of its misery. Take the life candy. Leave. Leave any fractured memories behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear m-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CRACK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby jumped back. In a flash, Meta Knight’s cape was open and twisted into terrifying wings with the familiar sour pattern creeping across them, and a sword where the once sick whirlm was suffering. The only difference was that the whirlm was in pieces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby, unable to say anything from the pure shock, watched as Meta Knight put the sword away and scooped up the life candy of the piñata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...easy come, easy go,” Meta Knight chuckled, his wings twisting back into his cape which had wrapped back around himself as he walked back to his home on the other side of the garden. The sour sherbat which had bitten the whirlm landing on the infamous reaper’s shoulder before he disappeared into the darkness of the twisted tree, leaving the inexperienced gardener in complete shock and horror. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>